Quan tot s' enlaira
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: [One-shot] [Song-fic] Los pensamientos de Ritsu tras pasar la noche con Masamune.


Este fic está basado en una de las canciones compuestas por el grupo musical catalán Txarango. La canción recibe el nombre de "Quan tot s'enlaira", que vendría a significar algo así como "Cuando todo vuela" o "Cuando todo toma altura".

La letra de la canción está en catalán, es por eso que al final del one-shot os pondré la traducción al castellano, ya que esta página no cuenta con Spoilers en los que insertar comentarios o traducciones.

* * *

 _ **﴿ ﴾ QUAN TOT S' ENLAIRA ﴿ ﴾**_

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella mañana en la que Ritsu había despertado junto a Takano, y todos esos días había estado lo suficientemente distraído como para darse cuenta él mismo de que aquello le afectó de maneras insospechadas. Bueno, insospechadas para él, porque cada vez que Masamune le veía con la cabeza en las nubes y la mirada perdida en la nada, no perdía la oportunidad de sacarle los colores.

-¡Onodera! –escuchó que le llamaban. Paseó toda su mirada por todo el departamento de Emerald hasta dar con el rostro de Takano, que le miraba con cara de demonio malhumorado por encima de las pilas de mangas shojo. Se levantó de su silla pensando que seguramente iba a darle otra charla sobre ser más cuidadoso con los diálogos de los tomos o a sermonearle sobre que debe ser más duro con los autores si quiere que entreguen sus trabajos a tiempo. Sin embargo, el tiempo pareció congelarse cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las manos de su antiguo _sempai_ , y entonces todo razonamiento quedó opacado por los recuerdos de aquella noche, por las sensaciones que esas manos le provocaron, manos que le sostuvieron tan gentilmente, que trazaron caminos por su espalda, que separaron sus rodillas con suavidad cuando él, muerto de la vergüenza, las cerró.

 _-Seré gentil, te lo prometo…- le había dicho Takano, con voz tan dulce que Ritsu, embriagado, ni siquiera protestó. Tan solo dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, mirando con los ojos cristalizados por la pasión cómo Masamune besaba el interior de sus muslos sin romper el contacto entre sus ojos._

 _Los labios del mayor llegaron a la ingle y el menor ahogó en un gemido el nombre de su amante…_

 _ **Vaig estar temptant la sort,  
mesurant les paraules,  
vaig flotant entremig dels records.**_

 _ **I flotant buscant el paradís,  
retallant les distàncies que  
em transporten a un món indecís.  
**_

 _ **Però jo mai seré feliç com ho he estat aquesta nit.**_

No podía dejar de bucear entre recuerdos: su primer beso, su primera vez, todas con Masamune… Sin duda, habían sido algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Pero pensar en ellos era como pulsar el botón de la alarma de incendios, un estallido de caos por doquier. Porque sí, vale, era cierto: seguramente no habían sido algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida, seguramente habían sido los mejores. Porque dicen las malas lenguas que te sabes enamorado cuando entiendes las letras de las canciones, y Ritsu comprendió después del primer beso con su _sempai_ esa frase de aquella vieja canción: _Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero, y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar..._

¡Y es que era tan jodidamente molesto! Estar enamorado era una mierda. Tu cabeza no para de pensar, siempre está en activo, y sea cual sea el planteamiento del problema, el resultado siempre es el mismo: confusión, confusión y más confusión. Y si a eso le sumamos que la X por despejar en el problema es el puñetero Takano Masamune, entonces ya tienes para echar la tarde entera.

Pero es que… Tan solo con pensar en aquella noche sus dudas se despejaban. Era como si su corazón tomara altura y echara a volar tan alto y tan lejos que los problemas que le atormentaban no fueran más que fantasmas lejanos. Aquella noche con Masamune le recordó lo muy feliz que había sido mientras estuvo con él. De hecho, desde que coincidieron en la editorial Marukawa los recuerdos habían estado sembrado sus sueños de sonrisas, besos y caricias pasadas. Y era terriblemente molesto, porque, antes podía estar tranquilo –bueno, más o menos, con Masamune alrededor es muy difícil no mantener la guardia en alto-, porque sabía que, mientras estuviese despierto, esos bellos sueños plagados de memorias no causarían estragos en él, pero desde esa noche… Ya ni el estado de vigilia mantenía a raya sus sentimientos. Y eso todavía le causaba más dudas, más confusión, y entonces vuelta a empezar.

 _ **Quan tot s'enlaira  
toco els somnis de puntetes,  
junts podem arribar més lluny, més lluny.  
**_

 _ **Un llarg viatge,  
il·lusions dins les maletes,  
junts podem arribar més lluny, més lluny.  
**_

 _ **Vaig flirtejant amb la por,  
navegant entre dubtes  
vaig somiant amb la teva escalfor.  
**_

De verdad, lo juraba ante Dios, ante Buda y ante quién hiciese falta; hubo una época en la que Onodera Ritsu se consideraba alguien emocionalmente estable, pero resulta que Takano Masamune era su perfecta inestabilidad. _Perfecta_ porque sabía exactamente cómo poner su mundo patas arriba, _inestabilidad_ porque era capaz de hacerlo y _su..._ básicamente porque nadie más tenía ese efecto sobre su persona.

Lo peor de todo era que dentro de esa perfecta inestabilidad en la que le sumía Masamune, Ritsu sentía que podía llegar a tocar el cielo con tan solo dar un salto. Y él se preguntaba -porque últimamente Ritsu se pregunta muchas cosas- si permitirle a alguien semejante efecto en tus pensamientos más íntimos era siquiera sano. Porque estar con Masamune era como mantener un duelo de espadas con el Miedo o navegar entre un mar revuelto, y, aún así, tanto disfrazado de mosquetero como de pirata, no podía dejar de pensar en ese calor, en ese pequeño escalofrío que solo Takano podía causar en él.

 _ **I somiant que tu remes amb mi  
fins que aquella incertesa  
es fon quan se'ns creuen els camins.**_

Y es que había tantos _peros_ … Tantos, pero tantos _peros_ para no empezar una relación con Takano: su prometida, Yokozawa-san, el resquemor que les dejó a ambos el pasado, el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres…

Pero –y ahí va otro _pero_ más- entonces levantaba la mirada y le veía a él, al hombre, a Masamune, y no veía nada más que la promesa de más noches como aquella, en las que las memorias de caricias recordadas y no sentidas quedaban enterradas por besos que hacían la piel arder y el corazón brincar. Veía la promesa de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que los demás dijeran sobre ellos, veía al hombre que luchaba por volver a estar junto a él desde el día en que se reencontraron.

Y entonces pasaba de nuevo, que su corazón tomaba altura y…y ¿mariposas en el estómago? ¡Ja! Más bien era como tener el motor de una _Harley Davidson_ metido ahí dentro. Porque entonces sus ojos se encontraban y, como el peregrino que tras andar durante varios días perdido halla el camino, no pueden dejar de mirarse, porque temen que si dejan de hacerlo aunque sea por un segundo, se volverán a separar; porque temen volver a dejar las cosas a medias, sin hablar, sin un adiós o un último beso… Temen dejar las cosas a ras de suelo, a un nivel en el que todo aquello que habían construido hasta ahora sea fácilmente pisoteado.

 _ **Però jo mai seré feliç com ho he estat aquesta nit.  
**_

Y Ritsu lo sabe, que nunca será tan feliz como cuando estaba entre los brazos de Takano, protegido incluso de sí mismo. Porque ahí estaba Masamune para susurrarle en el oído, para hacerle sentir tanta vergüenza que Ritsu quisiera morir. Ahí estaba Masamune para no dejarle pensar en nada más que no fuera él.

 _ **Quan tot s'enlaira  
toco els somnis de puntetes,  
junts podem arribar més lluny, més lluny.**_

Ah, piensa Ritsu, es cierto que habían un montón de dudas, de miedos y de _peros_ , y estaba seguro de que sentirse a gusto dentro de esa perfecta inestabilidad sería motivo de sobra para que cualquier psicólogo le metiera de cabeza en un psiquiátrico. Sin embargo, Onodera se preguntó esto durante unos segundos: ¿acaso todo aquello no valía la pena?

-¡Onodera! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¡Te dije que lo encuadernaras, no que lo graparas!- Le sacó de sus pensamientos la atronadora voz de un cabreado Masamune. Era cierto, lo había olvidado: estaban en la recta final para entregar un manga.

-¡Tú!- otra voz masculina se hizo escuchar por todo el departamento de manga shojo, sacando escalofríos de todos los allí presentes excepto del demonio que tenían por editor jefe.

-¿Yokozawa? –Le miró mal Masamune.- Tsk, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!

-¡¿Que no…?! ¡Maldito egocéntrico!

Y ahí van de nuevo, a gritos por toda la editorial… Bueno, quizás…

-¡¿A quién estás llamando incompetente, idiota?!

-Takano-san, cálmese, por favor. ¡No, las cajas no; acababa de ordenarlas!- intentaba apaciguar las aguas Kisa, al borde de las lágrimas por todo el estrés acumulado y las horas de sueño perdidas.

Quizás… quizás era mejor dejar esa conversación interior para otro momento.

 _ **Un llarg viatge,  
il·lusions dins les maletes,  
junts podem arribar més lluny, més lluny.**_

* * *

 _ **Traducción de la canción:**_

 _Fui tentando la suerte,_

 _midiendo las palabras,_

 _voy flotando entre los recuerdos._

 _Y flotando busco el paraíso,_

 _recortando las distancias que_

 _me transportan a un mundo indeciso._

 _Pero yo nunca seré feliz como lo he sido esta noche._

 _Cuando todo toma altura_

 _toco los sueños de puntitas,_

 _juntos podemos llegar más lejos, más lejos._

 _Un largo viaje,_

 _ilusiones dentro de las maletas,_

 _juntos podemos llegar más lejos, más lejos._

 _Voy flirteando con el miedo,_

 _navegando entre dudas_

 _voy soñando con tu calor._

 _Y soñando que tú remas conmigo_

 _hasta que aquella incertidumbre_

 _se funde cuando se nos crucen los caminos._

 _Pero yo nunca seré feliz como lo he sido esta noche._

 _Cuando todo toma altura_

 _toco los sueños de puntitas,_

 _juntos podemos llegar más lejos, más lejos._

 _Un largo viaje,_

 _ilusiones dentro de las maletas,_

 _juntos podemos llegar más lejos, más lejos._

* * *

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado_**

Este ha sido el primer fanfic que escribo después de mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad tengo un montón de proyectos en mente y estoy en medio de uno, pero ese es un fic de varios capítulos (unos diez más o menos) y además me gustaría subirlo cuando esté acabado. Pero esa es otra historia (por otro lado es una historia slash original, así que puede que no le interese a mucha gente).

En fin, pasad un buen día y recordad: sed un poco traviesos.

Besos.

— Valeria Penhallow


End file.
